The present invention pertains to a strap dispenser. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a dispenser for flexible material, such as plastic or metal strap, with an improved brake/payout assembly and an improved retention guard for easy coil loading.
Coil dispensers are used as a source or supply of coil material for many operations. Such coils are often supported on carts for ease of transportation and handling.
Issues have arisen with cart type dispensers in so far as braking and off-center pulling of strap from the coil, also referred to as strap pull down. Issues also arise with loading coils onto dispensers due the weight of the coils, and with inconsistent and not well controlled strap payout.
It has also been found that coils that are out of round, typically as a result of crushed cores, can also be problematic in that they may not properly sit in the dispenser and as such may not properly pay out strap.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a cart type coil dispenser that has an improved strap brake/payout assembly. Preferably, such a dispenser has an improved retention guard and easy coil loading. More preferably still, such a dispenser controls strap payout, and minimizes or prevents coil pull down.